A Date of Fate
by Jan08
Summary: Castle goes on a date. Chaos ensues.
1. An Interesting Email

**Re-uploaded this, as to not confuse readers. Before, it wouldn't show the website name, so it was a tad confusing. Disregard my comment on the review, please. **

Castle rolled his eyes tiredly as he stared at his annoying screensaver. "You should be writing," it claimed, flashing violently over and over. He moved his mouse rapidly, returning the computer's screen to his email. He noticed a new email in his inbox, and leaned over his keyboard to get a better glimpse at it.

"**Kop would like to meet you.**" It read, its size 8 font jumping loudly off the page. He looked dazzled for a moment, not understanding where the email came from.

"Huh," he exclaimed, clicking curiously onto the email.

"**ny-singles,**"it read, "**would like to inform you that 'Kop' would like to meet you.**" Below it was a location, a time, and a date. He realized he had registered at this site when he had been getting over his divorce with Meredith.

_Wow, _he thought, _I must have made this account five or six years ago. _He began chuckling to himself as he remembered all the lovely ladies he had met through the site, and all the experiences he had had with them.

"Dad?" asked Alexis, concern for her father's dreamlike state imminent in her voice.

"Hey, sugarplum," was Castle's endearing response.

"Sugarplum?" retorted Alexis, her eyebrows raised in disbelief. "Dad, are you drunk?" She reached over and pulled his eyelids open, checking for dilated pupils. She then proceeded to open up his mouth, and pulled back almost immediately at the obvious disgust for his breath.

"Alright, you're not drunk," she concluded, "But you need a mint."

Castle chuckled, and motioned to his screen.

"Oh," Alexis said, finally understanding Castle's mood. "Who do you think it is?"

"You sound as though I know every woman in New York."

Alexis crossed her arms, and shot her dad a knowing look.

"Very funny," was his reply. "I don't know, though. Probably some depressed woman who's getting over a marriage just like I was. What a dumb name, too. Kop? Like, get real." He rolled his tongue in a valley-girl manner, which led Alexis to roll her eyes.

"Dad, I'm going to bed," she said, mid laugh, as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "You should too."

"I will," he promised. "I will."

**Why hello there. I hope you liked the first chapter. It's mainly just Castle fluff, but if you like him as much as I do, you won't mind. :D **


	2. Twice Baked Potato

Castle glanced at his watch, patiently waiting out the last 10 minutes until his date began. She hadn't shown up yet, and Castle was getting increasingly anxious as each second ticked by. It was suave to arrive early, he had always been taught, so it was exactly what he did. He had just glanced down onto the maroon tablecloth when he saw a flicker of yellow pass by.

He looked up, and much to his surprise, there stood detective Beckett, wearing a skin tight yellow dress, with a black clutch held firmly in her hand.

"Castle?" was the only shocked word that escaped from her lips.

"Kop?" he replied incredulously.

Beckett rolled her eyes, as she sat down into the chair in disbelief. "You have got to be joking."

"Tall, enjoys writing, pain in the butt- how could I not have known it was you? The description fits you to a tee," exclaimed Castle, suddenly scared of her choice in men.

"Kop?" Castle repeated, tears forming in his eyes- the only way to release his laughter without being shot.

Beckett looked at the ceiling as she proceeded to answer his question. "K for Kate, op for cop, okay Castle? Now, I'm leavin-"

"Stay." It wasn't a demand, but more of a solid pleading.

"Castle, are you crazy? I'm leaving." Beckett stood up, clutch still in her hand, and pushed in her chair.

"Kate, stay." Beckett turned around, staring at Castle questioningly.

"Oh my god, you're drunk, right?" She bent forward, pulling Castle's eyelids open much like Alexis had the night before. Castle aimlessly clawed the air, fumbling to get Kate's hands off of his eyelids.

"I'm not drunk, Kate. But I want you to stay." He looked up at Beckett with begging eyes, and Beckett felt her heart thump with anticipation. She silently chided it, but even as a detective, it was impossible to say no to that face.

"Fine," she agreed nonchalantly. She prayed that the beating of her heart would not give her away.

Castle stood up, and pulled her chair out for her, even though it was sticking out halfway to begin with. She couldn't help but smile slightly at the endearing act.

She sat down, and a waiter immediately came forward to their attendance.

"Richard Castle, is that you?" she cooed, predictably with a pen in hand, and a book in the other.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied. For the first time, he seemed agitated, and Beckett couldn't blame him. Constant fame had its price to pay.

He hastily signed the book, and the waiter then proceeded to take their order.

"What would you like today?"

"I'll have the fettuccini alfredo," replied Castle.

"I'll have the steak." Castle glanced at Beckett. He was surprised she hadn't opted for the typical 'salad' response.

"Soup or salad?" Here it comes.

"Neither," was Beckett's shocking reply. "I'll have a twice baked potato, if you can do that."

"Sure," the waiter replied dryly.

"Thank you," said Castle, subtly dismissing her.

He continued to gape at Beckett.

"Hey, might as well make the most of it," she replied, not caring to defend her behavior. "I can eat."

In what seemed like mere moments, Castle and Beckett were on their way out. They had discussed a myriad of topics, including the ongoing election for president, and whether or not Castle should get a cat. Beckett opposed, arguing that he could hardly match his socks, let alone take care of a moody feline. Castle wanted them because they were furry, and 'he could cuddle with it'.

Beckett's heart immediately had begun to thump with anticipation at the word, 'cuddle', and she silently chastised it yet again.

"Unless, you know," Castle had said, "I had something else to cuddle with." He had then taken his fingers, and used them to walk on Beckett's collarbone like a spider. Beckett waved her hands, ridding herself of the fingers, but she felt an odd pang of regret the second the motion had escaped her fingertips.

They reached the parking lot, and it was then Castle noticed Beckett was shivering. He took off his jacket, exposing himself to the brisk air, and put it around her. He loved the way it looked around her.

"Castle, I'm fin-"

"Just take it, Kate. I'd never live it down if you died of hypothermia on my account."

Beckett simply rolled her eyes at the ridiculous comment, but was grateful for Castle's genuine concern.

She took a step closer to him. "Thank you," she whispered. "I had a great time." She slowly bent forward, and gently kissed his cheek. She began to turn, and instinctively reached into her clutch for her keys, when a warm, solid hand grabbed her wrist.

"It doesn't have to end, you know," was all he said.


	3. The Dark Knight

Beckett's chest heaved up and down with anticipated as she drove herself to Castle's apartment. She had been there before, yet her eyes stayed glued to his car as she followed it to his home. She dare not take her eyes off- if she did, she may not make it, and the exciting night that the pair might have before them would not exist.

She didn't know why she was so excited, and she was furious at herself for acting so. But there was no denying that there was something in this man that attracted her like no other- not even Will. She chided herself for the sudden change in character, and the fact than Castle had so much control over her, even if he didn't know it, scared her. She fidgeted in concern as she drove up to an empty parking spot.

She smoothed her dress as she entered his home, and subtly rubbed the arm of the jacket he had given her. It felt good to have it around her. It smelled of him, and it was very warm. She reluctantly took it off, and handed it to Castle.

"You don't like it?" he asked, his eyebrows rose in question as his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No, I love it," she replied, biting her lip, "It's just that I'll die of heatstroke if I don't take it off."

Castle grinned at the minor alteration of his statement before, and accepted it, neatly hanging it on the coat rack at the door.

"Where's Alexis?" Beckett asks, as she slipped off her heels.

"She's with Mother and Meredith down in L.A. Meredith wanted to take them shopping on Sunset," Castle replies, heading towards the kitchen. "Water, tea, coffee, beer, wine, juice, or milk?" he asked, grinning boyishly.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, sitting on the sofa. It felt good to sit on such plush furniture. She was hardly at home, and the precinct definitely wasn't as comfortable.

"Come on, Katie, live a little," Castle responded, waving a carton of milk childishly in the air.

"Fine, Castle. Tea would be great."

It seemed like only seconds when Castle made his way to the couch, two cups of tea in his hands. He grinned, setting them down on the coffee table, taking his own seat on the couch. As he sat down, Beckett thanked the gods she had the next day off.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Castle asked suddenly, nearly jumping off the sofa. Beckett wasn't startled, but held her teacup firmly in her hands.

"The Dark Knight, The Matrix, or The Da Vinci Code?" he asked, holding all three DVD's out.

"The Dark Knight," Beckett quickly responded, grinning for the first time that night. Castle slipped the DVD in, and headed back to the sofa. He made sure to leave abundant space between himself and Beckett, fearing that being too forward would make her slip right through his hands.

Scene after scene of action passed quickly, and soon, the Joker was dangling from a tall building. Even more time passed by, and the movie was nearing its end. Commissioner Gordon was staring out into the darkness now, catching a last glimpse of Gotham's hero- the Dark Knight.

"Good movie, isn't it?" Castle asked, pressing the power button on the remote. He looked over at Beckett. The sight he saw was unexpected, to say the least.

She was leaning over on the armrest of the couch, her short brown locks covering the majority of her face. Her lips were curled into a small smile, and her eyes were closed, her eyelashes covering them.

"Good night, Kate," Castle said, as he gently stood up, and reached for a blanket. He put it on her, and the subconscious smile on Beckett's face grew larger. He smiled himself, and walked away.


End file.
